Mortimer Toynbee
Mortimer Toynbee was a mutant with abilities like a toad, which is why his nickname is Toad. An early member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Mortimer was one of a few mutant soldiers serving in Vietnam, others being Havok, Ink, and another mutant soldier. Originally, William Stryker was going to have him be sent to Trask Industries so he could be experimented on as part of Bolivar Trask's Sentinel program, but Mystique (who was disguising herself as a colonel) prevented Mortimer and the others from being taken, and he helped her fight Stryker and the other soldiers. He was then transported back home with the help of Mystique. He was later seen in his job at a restaurant and watched Magneto's speech on TV proclaiming the innocence and mistreatment of mutants, to which he nodded silently in agreement to Magneto's words, foreshadowing his future as one of Magneto's helpers. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Mortimer can be seen in Stryker's facility in a cell with other mutants with his tongue out of his mouth. He was among Cyclops, Emma, Banshee, Quicksilver and others. He was rescued by Wolverine and Silverfox. He went with Professor X to escape. X-Men Toad was an early member of Magneto's Brotherhood of mutants, he is very agile and can jump very high and has a long toad-like tongue that can extend at his will, he is seen moslty in the Brotherhood's lair and later on attacking a train station.Toad's high point in the film came during the battle with Cyclops, Storm and Jean Grey. By attacking Cyclops and Storm, with the highest point spitting his horrid suffocating mucus-slime attack onto Jean Grey's face, Toad is last seen when fighting Storm but is killed when she uses her power to strike him with lightning. Character traits Toad possesses enhanced leaping capability and acrobatic speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, and a sticky prehensile 13-foot tongue. Relationships *Magneto - Leader. *Mystique - Team mate. *Sabretooth - Enemy turned team mate. *Cyclops - Ally turned enemy. *Storm - Enemy. *Phoenix - Enemy. *Wolverine - Savior turned Enemy. *Alex Summers - Comrade in arms. Quotes *"''Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" *"Quit playing around!" *"Don't you people ever die?!" Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Evan Jonigkeit **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (Cameo) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Ray Park **''X2: X-Men United'' (name only) Trivia *Ray Park was supposed to appear in the sequel but was written out due to schedule conflicts. *A scene from Days of Future Past featuring Toad was featured in the credits of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Toad XDoFP.jpg Toad in the army.png Toad & Havok.png Empiretoad.jpg|Toad on the cover of Empire. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Toad-XMOW.png|Toad held captive by Stryker on Three Mile Island ''X-Men'' Toad6.jpg|Toad in the Brotherhood Base Toad1.jpg Toad01-XM.png Toad02-XM.png Toad03-XM.png Toad04-XM.png Toad05-XM.png Toad06-XM.png Toad07-XM.png imagetd.jpg Toad08-XM.png Toad09-XM.png Toad10-XM.png Toad11-XM.png|Toad electrocuted by Storm Promotional Toad thumb.jpg Toad01.jpg }} Category:Villains Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Henchmen Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Three Mile Island prisoners